


Wrong Side of Heaven

by haventacluewhatimdoing



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Character Study, Crowley is a Mess (Good Omens), Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Sorry, Introspection, POV Crowley (Good Omens), Protective Crowley (Good Omens), Sad, Self-Indulgent, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27999888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haventacluewhatimdoing/pseuds/haventacluewhatimdoing
Summary: The world was going to end, Hell was coming for him, and he'd probably lost the angel forever.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Wrong Side of Heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snake66](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snake66/gifts).



> This is my first sole Good Omens fic, so hello fandom! I've mainly been hanging around the Ghosts fandom. Been meaning to write this for ages, but I've struggled to switch fandoms. But I'm self isolating currently, so the spare time meant I could come up with this.
> 
> Song is Wrong Side of Heaven by Five Finger Death Punch.
> 
> Gifted to my awesome friend J, love u my dude.
> 
> I think this song fits Crowley perfectly, I hope you agree.
> 
> Fiddled around with the timeline a little, hope you don't mind.
> 
> All my fics are written on my phone, so apologies for any errors!
> 
> I only read first kiss fics in this fandom, so I'm intrigued to know what you guys think!
> 
> Enjoy!

"Show me the great plan," Crowley asked in desperation, voice breaking. He slumped down in his throne, holding his head in his hands. The world was ending in a matter of hours, and here he was, having a go at God herself. What was he doing? She didn't love him anymore. And now Hell was onto him as well, it's not like he was in Satan's good books.

_I spoke to God today,  
And she said that she's ashamed.  
What have I become?  
What have I done? _

Crowley berated himself for losing it. He'd yelled at Aziraphale, the only being who had ever truly cared for him, and he was almost certainly going to be exterminated by Hell in the next few hours. He would be gone, and the last memory the angel would have of him would be him shouting 'I won't even think about you!' before driving off.

_I spoke to the Devil today,  
And he swears he's not to blame,  
And I understood  
'Cause I feel the same. _

Crowley knew it was his own fault he had got into this mess in the first place. He'd become complacent, doing as little work as possible, just wanting to get the baby off his hands and go to the angel's bookshop and get drunk.

Knowing that didn't make the idea of dying any more pleasant. If anything, it was worse.

_Arms wide open,  
I stand alone,  
I'm no hero,  
And I'm not made of stone. _

Crowley had begged. He had never pleaded for anything in his life. But he'd screwed up, and all he wanted was to get himself and his angel off the planet and somewhere safe.

Not his angel. The angel.

Crowley had always been protective of Aziraphale. He could see the naïvety in him, ever since the beginning. After spending time in Hell, Crowley knew that people, human or occult, were not nice. They would take advantage of the principality. They did. They still do. Crowley, no matter how much he wanted to, could not stop everything. He would be smited without a second thought if he stood up on Aziraphale's behalf to any of the Archangels.

His one friend in all of eternity. At least, he thought they were friends. The denial at the bandstand stung a bit. He knew Aziraphale was just scared, but it couldn't hurt if he could show a little more care towards Crowley's feelings.

But now he'd blown that too. He was all alone, destined to die in a mere couple of hours.

_Right or wrong,  
I can hardly tell,  
I'm on the wrong side of Heaven  
And the righteous side of Hell _

Crowley was in Heaven's bad books. He knew that, he'd come to terms with it, in a way. He'd had a while to accept it. But as much as he detested Hell, it was his home. Of sorts. And now he was in Hell's bad books too. He had nowhere to go. He didn't know what to do. What he should do. What was the right or wrong thing anymore. There was just Aziraphale, and death.

Crowley knew, despite his adamant denial, was a compassionate person, sort of. He didn't want to see people killed if he could help it, he tried to cause little irritations rather than full blown temptations. But at that moment, he would blow Earth and every planet besides to smithereens if it meant he could make up with the angel.

Not that Earth needed help with that, currently.

_I'm getting closer every day,_  
To the end, the end, the end,  
I'm getting closer every day. 

Crowley knew he had run out of time. The world was going to end, and he couldn't stop it. He heard the taunts of Ligur from the hallway, and knew his time was up too. He just hoped his plan worked, otherwise this was really it.

He stood up, and took a deep breath. 

"In here!"

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments make my day, I don't normally write stuff like this, or indeed read it, so feedback is highly appreciated!


End file.
